Rebecca's Story
by REwriter
Summary: Rebecca heads to Racoon City the same day the mansion mission


As Rebecca packed her bags to move to her new apartment, In Racoon City She looks around the place and sighs as she knows this will be her last time in this house, She had gotten used to the moving after all her father was in the Army and all. Rebbeca couldn't even begin to count the times she had packed her bags for parts unknown mostly with little time to leave word with any of her friends. But sense her transfer to the STARS in Racoon City she was full of hopes and possibilties she had always wanted to make a fresh start and having spent far too much time in Oak Woods, a neighboring town to Racoon City she was ready willing and able to make another life for herself, After her father had retired from the Army the moving around had stopped but Rebecca felt trapped at 16 she still couldn't get an apartment of her own so she had lived with her parents her aparment above her parents house had been a step above living in her parents house. "Rebecca you ready honey?" Her fathers house drifted above the the stairs that connect her house and her parents, She nodded then shouted a resounding "Yes" down the stairs, She was so ready to get on her way to Racoon City, although she wasn't far from the town She was happy to leave her parents place. She finally headed down stairs with her fathers army duffle bag, It was about the size of her and she'd always had trouble carring the damned thing but she always found herself using it quite often, She looked at her father and asked "You mind?" As she sat the bag down Her father shook his head and smiled at her "Finally my girl spreads her wings, Make us proud honey" Her father Bill wasn't much with words, But it was engough for Rebecca "Why can't you still live here?" Her mother asked already looking worried, "You can always crive to work from here" Rebecca rolled her eyes, Only because she'd heard this question about a hundred times Bill noticed her reaction and quicklt told her mother "We can't expect her to live here for her entire life, She'll be fine she's only a mile ir so away and if anything happenes we can be there in no time at all." Her comforted his wife Kelly by placing his strong hand on her shoulder and looking at her intently Kelly finally nodded and opened the door for Rebecca, They all headed out into the driveway. "If you need anything at all" Kelly began "I'll call I swear to god I will" Rebcecca quickly said, as she smiled at her mother "What do you thing will happen to me?" Kelly glared at her and went back into the house, "Well I guess I've done engough for today" Rebecca said as she opened the door to her of her silver Honda CRX parked out front as she climded into her little car she looked around her neighorhood she settled into the drivers seat Her father told her "Becareful out there serouilsy, Hey open the glove compartment willya'?" He asked her Rebecca's shoulders dropped as she opened the compartment, She pulled out a gun case, She had never liked guns but her father had albut forced her to learn how to shoot a handgun he had taken her to a gun range, Bill was very adamit about her learning how to fire. "Gee thanks dad I've always wanted one" The look on her face said what she didn't want to, "I know Becky but you have to defend yourself" Rebecca sighed as she lookd down at the gun, Rebecca started her car as she backed out Bill waved to her, As did Kelly who had came out onto the porch Rebecca waved back as she half smiled at them, Her attetion turned toward the streets that lined the town she's spent so much time in she couldn't help but feel a little sad she's going to leave alot of friends behind. 'But they're only a city away' She thought to herself about thirty minutes later she arrived in racoon city, She checks her watch and notices she's made pretty good time sometimes the highway is pretty packed. As she pulled into the apartment complex she parked in one of the many spces open, she sighed and grabbed her clothes that she hadn't gotten the night before it was constant trip back and forth between Raccon and her parents house, Kelly had talked a couple of people into helping out. As she entered into her apartment she looked up at the green fire escapes that lined the side of the brick two level building, It was well loacted not far from a boutiqe, a bar and even more apartments. Though she had never thought of using the bar for herself Kelly was worried even though the point is Rebecca had never drank in her sixteen years with the RPD not far from her either this was a pretty great location to live, As she entered her place she noticed her basketball had rolled off her couch and onto the floor, As she picked up the basketball she spun it on her finger, Then held it tightly in her hands as she faked passing the ball, She smiled as she knew she wasn't out of practice though she hadn't had anytime after she graduated early from High School where she was the best player on her team. In order to join the STARS she had to work extra hard and hadn't had much time for practice in quite a while, But it was worth it being a STARS member was proof of all her head work, Her father was originally a STARS member and he told her most of what happened so she'd be prepared, She was always amazed by her fathers stories and since most of the time the STARS teams did have a medic they jumped at the chance of having a medic on STARS roster. Rebecca settled into her new apartment as she fell into her couch she put the basketball in her lap. And turned on her TV as she sat the basketball beside her on the couch, She was pretty tired from the trip and knew she had to get to work tomorrow morning though she wasn't sure what time excatlly She stretched her aching arms and layed out her on her futon, and drifted off to sleep, Rebecca awoke with her alarm chirpping away she sat up in the futon as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes, Just then a light thump was heard at her door as if someone was delievering papers, She opened her door to look outside into the hall, 'No one' She thought, There was a vcr tape proped against the door, she quickly picked it up and closed the door to her apartment and instered the tape into the vcr she owned It was of a young woman clad in a bussiness likesuit in the middle of a wodded area her hair was up in a ponytail though, not very bussines like at all The woman began to speak "More reports of mutaltaions in the woods that in the arkley forest range which surrounds Racoon City, recently there have been reports of murders grizzy to say the least" The woman walked a bit further she stopped as the camera zoomed in to what looks like a corpse "Here we have what looks like a corpse of one many hikers that looks to have been attacked by, something with incredable stregth" Suddenly a low moan was heard that emited from the corpse itself the camera now focused on the full body, The it's hand twitched "Did you see that? The hand moved" The young woman walks up to the corpse "This is weird I could've sworn he moved" The camera pans farhter zooms in again as the camera pans up and down the body many sores can be seen, "I don't like this at all" The young woman tells her unseen camera man the camera moves even closer to the body for a closer visaul exam the woman turns to the camera, "Well there you have it a body semming dead twitches for no apperant reason then lies still I think were going to stop recording now and head to back to town" As she finishes her sentence the body rises up from the ground the camera man tries to speak but all that comes out is a whisper "Jason what? I can't hear you what are you trying to say?" She asks as she turns to face the creature "Muraaaa" The young begins to turn and run but the creature bites her on the shoulder and tears out a large piece of skin the woman shrieks in pain and stumbles forward still trying to escape the monster, She trips over a large branch that has fallen on the ground, She rolls over to face the thing, The creature dives on her tearing into her stomach and pulls out her intesines it then galres at the camera, The camera goes static right after that. Rebecca sat there stunned for a moment as she took this all in, and didn't know what to do as she had witessed what looked like B grade horror movie she wanted to turn off the tape but couldn't the tape started back up, showing a different person. This one another woman "What you just saw wasn't a prank or a bad joke this happened to my sister and I have dropped other copies off at the different stars members houses, I don't want this to happen to anyone else please use this video as evidence against Umbrella, they paractilly own this town, so of course no one wants to see this tape IF anyelse besides the stars saw this I'd probally be dead by now, It is important that you not mention this to Cheif Irons or anyone else that has a high level of authority, I'm trusting you with my life please don't let me down." Rebecca turned off the VCR and thought for a moment, She checked her watch and saw she had engough time to shower and for a quick bite at the local dinners that line the streets of racoon city, After showering, Rebecca headed out the door and to her car as she thought about the tape and what it contined maybe it was a prank by one of the stars members that wanted to see what she had to say about it. While at her schools she was always teased for bring not able to fit in. As Rebecca starts her car she looks up from the dashdoard as she notices a young woman exiting from her apartment building, and realizes that that is the woman she saw in the video begging her to help avenge the death of her sister. She tried not to look unfortable as she backed out of her parking space, Turning her car towards the rpd suddenly loosing her appitate and wanting to get to the rpd as soon as she could. After pulling into the rear of the rpd, She was shortly passing through the and hallway then through the secrataries office and then through the winding walkway that runs almost half the width of the police station itself, as she passed through the Libaray the fact occurded to her that she may not have been part of such a bad joke the woman who dropped the tape at her doorstep and then revealed herself to her at her apartment Rebecca looked up at the large painting that was on the wall of the libaray and cleared her thoughts. As she passed through the libaray and entered another room, She noticed a soda machine and deicded that even if she wasn't hungry she should get something drink atleast she pluncked in a couple quaters and an can of soda dropped from the machine, Rebecca jumped a little as she heard how quite the hall is, She paid it no mind and exited the room and enetered into the hall that ran along side of the stars office as she rounded the cornner "Hi" Rebecca said with a smile as the man lifted himself off the wall and smiled back at her he stuck his hand out and they shook hands "Richard Aiken, You must be Rebecca, our medic" He smiled as their eyes met and his grip became a bit firmer then it was a moment ago. "Yes, Yes I am, So what's going on today?" She asked as she smiled as she pulled her hand back ending the handshake. Richard sighed as he said "Not much if Cheif Irons has his way about it" He said as he frowned slightly "I'm sorry I don't understand" She said uncertain what the reply would bring. "He's stonewalling us for some reason, I'm not sure why but he is." Richard sighs as he opens the door to the stars office "Come on in we'll talk more inside" He told her with a suddenly serouis look on his face. "Why?" She asked as Rebecca followed Richard inside, "You don't trust him huh?" Rebecca asked him 


End file.
